l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Oni's Eye
The Oni's Eye was a powerful artifact which could scry anywhere in Rokugan. Origin The Eye was believed to be of zokujin make, though its powers were far beyond the simple shamans of that race. The Oni's Eye was somehow connected with the earth kami, and could be used to spy upon nearly any location in Rokugan where those spirits were present. Way of the Ninja, p. 50 Appearance and Abilities The Oni's Eye was a monstrous crystal Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 295 that could allow its user to see and hear from virtually anywhere in Rokugan. It also "cried" tears of diamond which allowed its carriers to communicate back. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 13-14 Every month on the night of the full moon the Oni's Eye produced several Tears. These tears lasted for roughly a year, then crumbled into dust. It was activated through the invocation of certain "words of power" and an elaborate series of hand gestures. The experience was addictive, and those whose will was weak starved to death, staring at the Eye day and night. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 36-37 Limitations The eye saw everything the Earth saw, so all things about thirty feet away were clouded to the Eye, like people onboard ships sailing in deep waters. If the earth was confused, in pain, or maddened, the Eye painted an image of it wanted to see instead of the truth. If the target carried a bit of another realm inside him, as gaki-do, the eye also could not see him. Bells of the Dead, p. 34 So the Eye could not be used to spy on those that carried spirit blood, could not see areas heavily Tainted, and could not see beyond the borders of Rokugan. Roc Sect and Tears The Roc Sect had learned special magics that allowed them to enhance an Oni's Tear so that it would last longer and could be viewed outside of Rokugan. These tears lasted up to ten years away from the Hidden Temple, but must be attuned to specific users. History Kolat In 129 Bells of the Dead, p. 7 it was uncovered by Hida Hisanobu, Way of the Thief, p. 12 a Crab miner deep within the Twilight Mountains, and was being transported to the lands of the Kuni family for study when it was taken by Kolat mercenaries. Haruki, heir to one of the original Ten Masters, had been with Hisanobu, and looking into the stone, he had seen a vision of the future, of the Kolat rising to dominate the Empire. Seeing the benefit in an artifact of such great power, he had it transported to the Hidden Temple. He named this artifact the Oni’s Eye for the strange trapped demon that raged in the cavern near where it was discovered. The extremely powerful nemuranai allowed the Kolat unparalleled surveillance and communication with their agents, making it possibly the most powerful tool of the Kolat. Spying the Empire It was widely used, as when all the Kolat Masters were surveying the Assault on Otosan Uchi in 1132. The Eye was manipulated by the Qolat al-Hazaad using his gaijin language. Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt) Kolat's Reorganization After the Kolat were nearly wiped out during the War Against Shadow they reorganized. Ten Masters did not necessarily know the identity of the other Masters, but proved their identity through the possession of special nemuranai masks, attuned to their owner in the presence of the Oni's Eye. These masks glowed in the presence of the Eye or one of its Tears, and scarred any wearer who was not one of the true Ten Masters. Way of the Thief, p. 13 Capture by the Scorpion Clan The Scorpion Clan obtained the Oni's Eye in 1170 during their attack on the Hidden Temple. The attack also resulted in the deaths of several Kolat Masters including Master Cloud, Master Jade and Master Steel. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon New Location The Scorpion rebuilt a destroyed temple south of the mountains a day's travel from Shamate Pass. The scrolls they recovered from the Hidden Temple had been stolen by the kolat from Otosan Uchi, many of them were unique and were believed destroyed. The announcing of their recovery brought greater attention to the temple. All the visitors were unaware that the guards stationed there were keeping the secrecy of the Oni's Eye, located beneath the temple. The Shosuro Daimyo, Shosuro Toson was entrusted to scrutiny the Oni's Eye research and the complete project. It should not to be used without Bayushi Paneki's direct authorization. The new Soshi Daimyo Soshi Yukimi selected the personnel who studied the scrolls and the Eye itself. The tainted and maddened Soshi Korenaga was stationed there, expecting his altered state would grant him insight that others would not possess. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The place was known as Shinden Gyokei. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Rise of Jigoku The Oni's Eye was under the care of several Soshi, but eventually the Yogo took it in custody in 1200. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 5, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton The Scorpion used it to scry the Conclave of Darkness, a meeting of the new Dark Oracles learning about the Sacred Seals and the impending Rise of Jigoku. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire and C Thomas Hand Gifted to the Lion The Oni's Eye was gifted to the Lion by the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Amika, as ordered by her Lord Bayushi Nitoshi. Through its power Rokugan learned that the Scorpion Clan Champion had deceived Daigotsu Kanpeki, and that Nitoshi had died as a heroe dueling the rebellious Spider leader during the fall of Toshi Ranbo. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * The Oni's Eye (Promotional) Category:Zokujin Category:Nemuranai